


Safehouse

by Zanbaby



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Mush, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Reader-Insert, Recovery, Suggestive Themes, Tender loving care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanbaby/pseuds/Zanbaby
Summary: Things get bad enough at home for Ise to finally run away, but there's always somewhere and someonehe can turn to~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello skiddlies omgg it's been a lifetime & i promised u so many fics by now (´Д｀；) sorry for taking so long this one really took it out of me but i have lots of plans for new fics so even if it takes a while longer i'm determined to deliver!!! ᕙ(≧ ω≦)ᕗ 
> 
> this fic will have lots of nacchan as promised but i couldn't help myself so there's some ebucchi in here too & a cute appearance from some of the other lovely lads (•́ω•̀)
> 
> special thanks to [this angel](http://ebumimasaru.tumblr.com) for helping me so so much with grasping haruki's character! i don't want to give too much away so if i feel like i need to i'll clarify things at the end of each chapter but pls check jennifer out if u want sUPER insightful character analysis ♡

 

On a rare and rainy night like this you often have to marvel at just how cosy and safe your apartment feels. Living by lamp-light, there is just a guaranteed element of peacefulness and delicacy no matter how the weather is outside.

 

Speaking of which, right now it's pitch black, making it all the more ominous when the wind howls without a warning of scattered leaves or a chilly updraft. It makes the trees groan and rattle as they clutch to their own leaves for warmth.

 

Lost in the momentary interest of the brutal season changes going on out there as you sit by your window with a cup of tea, billowing a gentle plume of steam, you very nearly don't hear the knock at your door.

 

At first you think it could even just be the wind, but they have the sense to knock again, and you already have a feeling who it is. Well, who _else_ would come over at such an unsocial hour?

 

"What happened Ebu— oh, _Natsuki_!" you quickly amend, blinking in surprise.

 

In all honestly he _wasn't_ the delinquent you expected to see standing on your doorstep at two in the morning shivering, but there he is anyway.

 

"Can I stay here?" the boy asks weakly, tears in his eyes as he glances up at you like a broken soul with his hands politely clasped below his hips in the fashion Iwashimizu is most famous for.

 

You stand aside without saying a single word, closing the door swiftly afterwards to deny entry to anything but him.

 

There's a purpling bruise under his left eye, which even at only a brief glance is hard not to notice.

 

"Hey, Nacchan," you try, "who... who did that?"

 

You ask it sympathetically, wanting to be delicate as you usher him through to the living room where you promptly illuminate the place with soft fairy-light, and snatch up the blanket off the radiator to wrap him in.

 

He doesn't object, in fact this seems to be just what he needs because his shivering stops promptly as he tugs it around himself into a protective cocoon.

 

"Ah, um— it... well, it was an accident!" he insists desperately.

 

You needn't have asked, you _know_ who really did it, but you expected as much from the overly forgiving Ise brother.

 

"Natsuki," you croon softly, brushing aside the few stray ringlets from his forehead as you sit beside him and rub his back in slow circles.

 

"Haruki... threw his phone... it was an accident! Thats— that's all," he grunts, shrugging listlessly.

 

That's probably not even half of the truth, you think, but you don't really need to know, you just need to make it _better_.

 

It's clear he's been crying, you can tell by the redness around his waterline and the angry, defensive expression engraved on his features.

 

It's painful to watch when he tears up again and lets out a sob.

 

He brings his balled fists up to his eyes to try and prevent the tears from escaping, and whimpers when he accidentally hurts himself by pressing too hard against the blossoming bruise.

 

"Sweetheart," you tut sympathetically, shuffling closer to embrace him and rub his shoulders.

 

"Here, let me get you something for that actually," you say more to yourself than him as you leave his side for just a moment to fetch an ice pack.

 

You return to find him still sniffling and hiccupping.

 

The poor mite is trying so hard to keep it together, but he shouldn't have to, you think. Anyway, as long as he's here he _doesn't_ have to. He can let it all out as ungracefully as he likes.

 

"Thanks," he murmurs shakily as he goes to accept it, but retracts his hand and adds a soft, "oh, thanks— thank you," to that when you gently hold the ice pack there for him on his face.

 

"Don't want you getting frostbitten," you smile, stroking the back of his head tenderly.

 

"W— what about you?" he worries, sniffing as he wipes his snotty nose on the back of his wrist.

 

"Asbestos fingers," you lie, ignoring the cold tingle already spreading to your fingertips.

 

"Ah," he nods quietly, accepting that as a sufficient answer.

 

He calms a little then, but that's when the real sadness takes hold.

 

Ise turns and glances at you imploringly, like whatever he is about to say is of great difficulty; enough to make his eyes water and for him to feel the need to grit his teeth.

 

"Can... can I stay here... like... jus' for a few days?" he almost begs.

 

"My bro— I don't wanna' be in his way causin' him more trouble. I'm... such a nuisance to him," he despairs, "I feel like I should give him a couple’a days, I don't— I won't get in your way, I swear! I'll do anything ya' ask an—"

 

"Natsuki," you softly interject, lifting the ice pack away from his face for a moment so that his tears don't freeze to his skin.

 

"You don't have to convince me or bargain with me to let you stay here, angel. You're always welcome."

 

"I... I don't wanna' just be someone's problem all the time though— I don't wanna' piss you off too and get in your way and I—"

 

"It's not like that," you assure firmly.

 

"Your brother is tired and stressed," you sigh. As much as you hate to even excuse him for this, but it's more to show Natsuki you understand _why_ he forgives him.

 

"You're probably right that he needs a break, but please don't come here thinking that makes you a burden on someone else. You'll never ever be a nuisance to me. I'll take care of you, okay?" you conclude in a honey-sweet voice, hugging him side-on to try and get a giggle out of him.

 

He wells up all over again instead, but this time he turns and wraps his arms around you.

 

"Thanks— thanks so much!" he wails, "thanks a million I— I feel real lucky to have ya' here for me!"

 

He bawls loudly, hailing your name as he just keeps saying 'thank you'  _over_ and _over_.

 

"Natsuki," you chuckle softly, returning the embrace as you're comforting him.

 

"It's alright...  _really_. I wouldn't dream of sending you away; you're safe here, you always will be."

 

After a short while he finally gathers himself, and now you are just holding him.

 

"Have you eaten? Do you need dinner?" you speak up when he doesn't stir or even attempt to leave the embrace.

 

He shakes his head, leaning on you, and you laugh light-heartedly as you draw back a little to look at him.

 

"I'll make you something. Here, keep the blanket while I'm gone," you bribe before earning your release from the desperate arms of the brunet.

 

You try not to take too long, so it's a quick but filling meal for him when you serve it.

 

He eats hungrily; like he's been starving for days, but you don't comment of course because it's already unsurprising.

 

From listening to the way the younger sibling tries to brush things off you can tell Haruki means more to him than the man's actions warrant.

 

But you also know that Natsuki isn't stupid; he's intuitive and also modest, which, as frustrating as it is, means there's more reason behind his tolerance than is visible.

 

Even still, you know enough about his brother, and this isn't the first time you've seen something like this happen to him, but it _is_ the first time he's actually been driven out of his home and come to someone for help.

 

The obvious choice, you _assume_ , would be Mutsumi, since his family love Ise and are always welcoming. But it's too late at night to bother them, especially with younger siblings in the house.

 

Ebumi is a good call; he lives near and would likely appreciate the company, but it's hit and miss with him because his mother and step-father _could_ be home.

 

Not to mention, if his brother's attitude deteriorated and he came looking for him, there's no way Ise would forgive himself for bothering his friends and their families with that disastrous scene.

 

Therefore, it _had_ to be you: the safest and most reliable friend to pretty much everyone on the team. You live alone, your house is in a quiet and well-distanced area, and it's no secret to anyone that you're a bit of a night owl.

 

If anything, you kind of like the title of safe-house. It's nice to know that your friends feel as if they always have somewhere to turn to in dire straits, and if you can protect them from something or even fix it for them while they're here, then even better.

 

Poor Ise though, you think. What an awful time he's having, and you can't help but wonder if he misses his mother right now.

 

He's quiet after eating, though he remembers to offer his thanks again even though you deem it unnecessary. It seems like he's cried himself out now and is feeling better with a full tummy, so you encourage him toward your bedroom.

 

This is when he finally takes stock.

 

"W— wait, we can't share a bed! I— I'll sleep on the couch! I don't feel right just bargin' in here takin' everything an'... an' besides—"

 

"Natsuki, it's too late at night... or, too early in the morning," you correct. "I'll pile up pillows between us if that'll make you more comfortable," you tease.

 

"N— no, no! It ain't that—"

 

"Come on," you beckon candidly, getting into bed yourself and waiting without watching until Ise sheepishly does the same.

 

There's silence for a long while, and you try to feign sleep just for Ise's sake so that he doesn't feel like it’s really just an awkward atmosphere.

 

It seems to work though, because he falls asleep on his own anyway and you can tell its genuine when he rolls over to face you with a string of drool connecting his mouth to the pillow.

 

The weather takes a severe turn over the next hour though. You're still awake; it's kind of hard to sleep with someone else in your bed, but you're glad that Ise is comfortable enough here to find rest.

 

He quickly becomes _less_ comfortable when a round of thunder applauding in the sky attacks the window panes and the wind scourges alongside the building.

 

You're about to reach out and ask if he's okay, but he isn't quite awake yet, and another strong gust of wind startles him into full conciseness almost immediately after.

 

"Ah! What's that?" he whimpers, his eyes searching the room for a source of the noise.

 

"It's just the wind outside—" you don't quite finish before the next team of thunder clashes above, and you notice how Ise cowers and covers his ears.

 

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, please," he begs under his breath. "I can't stand it!"

 

"The thunder?" you try to clarify, shuffling a bit closer in case he needs comfort.

 

A sheet of lightning follows the next clash, and Ise howls along with the wind as he curls in on himself further.

 

"Nacchan, it's alright," you try to reassure him, taking him into your arms and rubbing his back comfortingly.

 

"You're safe here, remember? Nothing's going to hurt you, angel... least of all the wind," you coo to him.

 

He softens immediately; already put at ease by the way you soothe him.

 

"Okay, sweetheart," you hush, "you're okay."

 

He nods and gradually uncovers his ears, snuggling against you for solace.

 

"I won't let anything hurt you."

 

Even as the wind continues to howl you hold him, and when tiredness overcomes him, he falls asleep again soundly in your arms.

 

His little horns are very misleading as a look for him, you think to yourself.

 

Its nice to just watch for a while as he's sleeping so soundly, all cosied up to you with his hands curled against your chest and his head resting on your far shoulder... he looks more like an angel than a devil.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like the thunder storm fear is a tad overused but any excuse to give this poor boy some comfort eh?? (’ v `")  
> anyway i hope the first chapter was worth the wait!! sorry for any mistakes as usual im editing at stupid hours ( T ͜ʖT)


	2. Chapter 2

The next day is like there was never even a storm at all. The sky is fresh and clear; all blue and cloudless, and the only evidence to speak of are the odd few broken branches and rattled street signs. Luckily your path to school isn't obstructed by these things.

 

After rousing him gently and bringing him breakfast in bed, Ise is in a much better mood than he's _ever_ been for a morning of school.

 

Unfortunately he hadn't the time or sense to pack any belongings last night. In his desperation to leave the house he'd left everything behind, even his phone.

 

You reassure him just with your gaze when he tells you this.

 

"Don't worry, we'll go to your house when your brother leaves for work. It's ok if we're late to school today, right?" you jest, knowing that punctuality has always been of  _paramount_  importance to him.

 

The place is a mess and by Ise's wishes you don't go any further than the hallway. He seems embarrassed just showing you this much of his house.

 

It's not that they're an untidy family or anything, it's more that his brother is often tired after work and has a tendency to be therefore churlish.

 

Thoughtless, too, when it comes to dining and finding places to put down the enormity of files he owns.

 

Ise could clean the place from top to bottom as he has done in the past, but without fail the mess will just mount again. Hence, the younger Ise brother has since given up maintaining the house on his own.

 

"S— sorry I took a while," he apologises when he returns with his belongings, dressed in his uniform already.

 

You neaten his collar for him and smile.

 

"You're fine. Got everything?" you ask in a chipper tone.

 

"Yeah; phone, toothbrush, clothes..."

 

"Underwear?" you smirk.

 

"Heh, yeah, got some," Ise chuckles with a sweet blush.

 

"Come on then little devil, let's get to school."

 

You tell him he can leave his things in the car and to meet you there after. It's unlikely you'll see each other during the day, but you also just want him to have a bit of normality return to his life, which hopefully spending time alone with his friends will provide.

 

"Oh, wait!" He quickly realises, looking panicked.

 

"I— I uh— I'll walk home! I mean— I'll walk back to yours— to your home," he stammers, "I don't wanna' keep ya' waiting y'see... it's just, I have rugby practise tonight and—"

 

"You don't have to walk, sweetheart. Text me when you're ready and I'll pick you up," you promise him, patting his shoulder as you begin to head to class.

 

"Or— or maybe you could stay?" Ise speaks up.

 

You've only moved a few feet ahead, but you stop and turn to him to gauge what it is he's actually about to imply.

 

"You could stay, y'know, t— to watch me... I'd like it if you stayed to watch me," he confesses in a timid murmur, staring at the ground and seemingly not knowing what to do with his hands since they're all over the place right now.

 

He settles for delving one into his pocket and rubbing the back of his neck tensely with the other.

 

"You don't have to I mean!" he squeaks, glancing up briefly with the assumption that your silence is disinterest in the invitation.

 

"I'd love to watch you play," you grin, showering him with immediate relief like your smile is the pardon to a death sentence.

 

He breathes out finally and relaxes, smiling back at you.

 

"Yeah?! That— that's great!" he exclaims, catching up to you as you start walking together.

 

"Man, I'm so excited for you to see— heh— I— I do a lot of tackling so you'll get to see that! I'm pretty strong!" he starts to ramble.

 

It's adorable how much joy something like this can bring to him. Its nice to see him taking pride in something he's _good_ at and not doubting himself too.

 

"Ah, sorry!" he laughs nervously, his cheeks still flush with the excitement of getting the chance to chat about his hobby to someone that genuinely cares to hear it.

 

"This must be kinda' boring..." he presumes from your silence, "I hope you'll have more fun watching—"

 

You halt when you reach your classroom and gently take his hand to let him know you have to go.

 

"It's not boring. Not even a little. I just liked hearing you talk," you reassure with a silky purr.

 

"I can't wait to see you play, you'll be amazing," you add, leaning in closer and lowering your voice even more as you speak.

 

He seems enchanted already; his fingers twitching before they dare to close around your hand.

 

"Have a good day, I'll see you on the pitch superstar," you tease, leaving him with a tender kiss on the cheek before you remove yourself from the moment as smoothly as you initiated it.

 

Ise stands there dumbly for a whole two minutes, blinking as he tries to comprehend how that whole memory just went. A deep blush floods his entire face as his fingers ghost over the skin that just had the encounter with your lips, and he turns all tingly at the realisation of it.

 

He laughs out loud to himself with a giddy squeak, clearing his throat immediately after and deciding it'd be a good idea to go and splash his face with cold water before he goes to class.

 

For Ise, the day can't finish fast enough. School is never much fun for him, and he's always eager to go to practise, but today has just felt especially long and tedious when he knows he's got such a great evening ahead of him.

 

"Natsuki," Mutsumi greets him in the changing rooms. "You look excited, are you ready for training?" he comments.

 

"Oh yeah! I'm gunna' tackle lots!" the brunet promises, tugging his jersey on.

 

"Pfft, you sound just like Ken-chan," Raita pitches in.

 

"Huh?! Did you call me?! What's goin' on?" Gion demands to know, sharp as always to the sound of his own name, and keen to be involved as ever.

 

Raita wrestles him away with the enticement of passing practise, and Iwashimizu is roughly grabbed and dragged off with the two of them by the unbridled strength of Gion, the boy _barely_ even half his size.

 

The rest of the team are about to follow, but as Ise goes to join them Mutsumi stops him briefly.

 

"Natsuki," he smiles in a poignant manner. He says his name so differently to before; still gentle, but doleful where previously it was delighted.

 

"You know I won't get involved if you don't want to discuss it... but that bruise under your eye... did—"

 

"It's really nothing," the brunet assures, and for once it isn't just a lie to dismiss concern.

 

He doesn't feel the need to lie anymore. He lets Mutsumi know it is of Haruki's doing, but he explains that he turned to you for help and is safe where he is.

 

Mutsumi is overcome with relief. He seems rueful that he couldn't offer Ise a place to stay at the time, but like the majority of the team he knows you are anyone's best bet at finding refuge and comfort.

 

After mentioning that you'd be watching the practice match before taking him home, Mutsumi is keen to forget all about the bruise and the details of Ise's fight with his brother. He's just... _glad_.

 

It shows as well! Mutsumi and Natsuki are awarded by Sekizan at the end of the match as the hardest working players today, and even with you cheering and waving to him beside Ume, Ise doesn't lose focus... _despite_ how hot it makes his face feel when he hears you calling his name.

 

"Nacchan, you were amazing out there!" you exclaim as he approaches you purposefully afterwards and goes straight for a hug.

 

He's kind of sweaty and still catching his breath when he wraps his arms around you and lifts you off the floor a couple of inches, and to be truthful, that combination with the boldness of the hug is actually a little bit _breathtaking_ in itself.

 

"Yeah! Thanks for cheering me on!" he chuckles, placing you down and retreating to his old habit of rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"Havin' you here to watch feels pretty good," he admits bashfully.

 

"Well you were awesome, I had fun!" you beam. "I might have to come more often to see you play," you add with a wry glimmer in your expression.

 

"Really?! You'd actually wanna'?!" He cries, jumping at the possibility.

 

"Of course!"

 

"Hah, that— that's... that'd be great," he grins broadly, succumbing to the inner- _cutie_ that he is.

 

"Hey, Natsuki, everyone's nearly ready to leave! Go and get changed!" Mutsumi calls over as he walks toward the pair of you, already back in uniform himself.

 

"Go on, I'll wait here for you," you assure him, catching the older boy's gaze as he nods to you from the slight distance he's at.

 

You have a feeling he'll want to talk alone. Mutsumi has always been looking out for Ise, so it's no surprise if he'd have something to say on the matter of him leaving home.

 

When he reaches you, the two of you just watch for a moment as Ise runs to the club room. It's just you out here now, and that is when Mutsumi turns to you and pulls you into a bear hug.

 

"Oh!" you murmur, surprised.

 

"Thank you. Thank you so much for getting him out of there," the sweet-natured prop says sincerely.

 

"Ah, Hachi-san there's no need— I didn't—"

 

"I've been trying for _so_ long now."

 

He frees you from the tight embrace and ushers you over to a nearby bench.

 

"I know Ebumi has tried to talk to him about it, and Matsuo has too, but... well, I guess that's Natsuki for you," he smiles with a fond but wistful inclination as he takes a seat after you.

 

"Everyone— you all want him to get away from Haruki then?" you try to clarify, to which he smiles again in that signature way; peaceful but always silently sage and a little bit saintly.

 

"It's wrong to expect that of him I realise," he confesses, his expression falling somewhat as he directs his unseeing gaze to the dusty ground beneath his feet.

 

"I just can't stand seeing him treated that way... I wish I could help him, but he's stubborn," the vice-captain laughs mirthlessly.

 

"He can't see it for himself... and it isn't my place to tell him he should leave... he can't do that for good, I know..."

 

"Mmm... I think he sees more than we realise," you ponder carefully, considering Ise's observations the night before about how he needed to give his brother a break.

 

"... but as his senior it _is_ your place to guide him!" you add hopefully, smiling at the burdened boy beside you. "I know you're holding back because you don't want to disrespect Natsuki... or even his... _brother_."

 

He snorts at the intonation as you roll your eyes over it; quickly repents of course, but the smile your comment brings lingers on his lips.

 

"But you've given him support he hasn't had before. You invited him to the team and look at how happy it makes him!"

 

"Yeah," Mutsumi nods, touched by the implication.

 

"Maybe you couldn't rescue him the way you wanted to, but you still saved him. You've changed his life for the better just by being a friend he can rely on and introducing him to rugby."

 

"Hm... he really has improved," Mutsumi considers fondly.

 

"And he'll keep improving," you reassure, bumping shoulders with the softhearted boy.

 

"Oi! The car's this way, what are you two doin'?" the familiarly raspy voice calls over to the pair of you.

 

"Ready for his dinner by the sounds of it," you snicker, getting to your feet.

 

Mutsumi chuckles and rests his hand on your shoulder.

 

"I'm happy he's with you," he declares, "knowing he's somewhere safe feels like a weight has been lifted."

 

"Well, I'm not surprised, that's a whole eleven stone of your shoulders," you jest.

 

He stops laughing only at the sight of you going to gather your school bag, and interjects for a moment.

 

"Ah, let me carry that for you," he offers, but you smile and pick it up yourself.

 

"You're sweet, Mu-chan, but I don't want you putting any more weight on those poor shoulders of yours," you kindly decline with a knowing wink.

 

He chuckles again; you seem pretty good at making him do that actually.

 

"Hurry up you two!" Ise cries eagerly, joining at your side as the three of you head back to the school entrance.

 

Sekizan is there waiting for Mutsumi, but he's not alone, and he looks enormously relieved when Gion stops talking to greet you all.

 

"Ah! They're here, guess we can go home tree trunk," he grins, slapping poor Iwashimizu on the back.

 

"We can go home now too," Mutsumi smiles at the captain.

 

"It's getting kinda' dark though you guys, and you live in the other direction. You want a lift?" you offer, swinging your keys around your index finger.

 

You're not out of earshot enough to avoid Gion's range though, and the energetic boy comes hurtling back at the realisation that you have a car.

 

It's rare for anyone your age to be driving, let alone actually _owning_ a car, and Gion is as excited to learn this as you can imagine.

 

"You have a car?! what kind of car?! can you actually drive it?! is that even legal?! can you take us to McDonald— oof!"

 

"Respect your elders!" Sekizan orders, thumping Gion on the head.

 

You snicker and unlock your car from where the group of you stand.

 

"We can go to McDonald's, sure!" you agree with laughter lacing your tone.

 

"Though... we might have to make some careful arrangements," you ponder, already on the verge of laughing again when you think of how it's going to play out.

 

It is indeed a very tight squeeze getting _five_ high-school rugby players into your 1.2 litre hatchback, but the results are as comical as you anticipated.

 

Being the biggest both lengthways and widthways, Sekizan has the luxury of the passenger seat. Though not to it fullest extent when he has to pull the seat most of the way forward to make room for Mutsumi behind him.

 

Being the second smallest only before Gion, Ise has arguably the worst spot, sandwiched between Mutsumi and Iwashi.

 

Then again, judging by the look on Gion's face, maybe Iwashimizu has it the worst with the aggressive shorty seated in his _lap_.

 

Even Sekizan is finding it hilarious though. He has a perfect sight on Gion in the rear view mirror, and the expression on his face is more priceless than any he's pulled so far.

 

On the plus side, at least he is sitting taller than everyone else for once!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love mumtsumi sfm so i wanted to add a scene with him especially bc i know he'd adopt ise in a heartbeat ((; 3 ;)) hope it was ok~ savour the sweetness before it gets bitter my cherubs (¬ω¬)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a wee warning that this chapter contains a very mild but physical moment between ise & the reader, nothing graphic or even amounts to anything tho,, enjoy~ (; 3 ;)

You make it to the drive thru without attracting any unwanted attention on the road, and pull up to the speaker box.

 

"One hundred teriyaki chicken tenders!" Gion demands over your shoulder before the little voice has even finished asking you for your order.

 

"Gion-kun!" Iwashi pleads fruitlessly, trying to restrain the boy.

 

"We'll have five Big Mac meals and one hundred teriyaki chicken tenders!" he repeats.

 

"I don't want that! Don't order for yourself and give everyone else the same thing!" Sekizan berates, pushing the persistent peewee back into Sumiaki's lap.

 

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer a Happy Meal, Gion?" you take the risk of suggesting.

 

"What was that?!" the brunet erupts over everyone else's laughter.

 

"Gion-kun!" Iwashi cries, trying this time to restrain his own laughter as well as the wannabe flanker.

 

In the end everyone orders individually, but Gion gets his teriyaki chicken so there are no complaints.

 

You decide to drive a while to get to somewhere you can eat. There's definitely not enough room for so many elbows and condiments and boxes of food, but the smell of it is really tempting to everyone, so you finally park up near the coast before Sekizan can eat everyone's fries as he has been.

 

It takes all five of you to prevent Gion from trying to organise a late night practise session on the beach after you've eaten, but it is Iwashi's timid reminder of homework that silences him, and the drive back to drop everyone off at their respective  
residencies is much less rowdy.

 

Ise gets into the front seat, grateful to stretch his legs once the two team captains happen to go back to Sekizan's together. Neither of you comment on that of course; it's hardly a secret anymore.

 

"Tonight was the most fun I've had in ages," the brunet smiles, letting his head loll to the side to gaze at you as he speaks.

 

He's so relaxed. His eyes are utterly placid and peaceful; no longer stormy and dark with that doleful greyness and gravity that seems to pull you into a secret depth of melancholy.

 

Ise has always had a bright smile though, even when his eyes are sad. It's one of the most admirable things about him. And yet... it's never been such an effervescent vision as now, when those cute little crinkles crease up, and those sweet little cheeks dimple, and his eyes laugh all because he's aiming it at you.

 

He's as giddy as Gion after a success in practise or an appraisal from his senpai, and you can't help but laugh even though your neighbours downstairs probably think you've brought a baby elephant home with you the way he's thundering about the house just trying to get his shoes off and chatting away loudly.

 

After convincing him to get ready for bed you hope if you set the mood right he'll quieten down, even though it is pretty cute to see him being so excitable.

 

He returns to find you've already set out a bowl of popcorn and some tea, and he isn't even remotely shy this time to sit himself right next to you and lay his head in your lap.

 

You raise your arms so that he can get comfortable and rest your outside hand by his head, mindlessly carding your fingertips through the soft crop of umber curls while you change TV channels to meet something that you can both otherwise ignore.

 

"Today was such a good day," he murmurs, his head becoming heavy as you increase the pressure of your fingertips against his scalp.

 

"It's the most fun I've had in a— ages," he yawns, turning over onto his back to look up at you.

 

"Heh, I'm glad. You played so well today," you mention, your outside hand supporting his head now while your other hand comes to tiptoe over his chest with diligent fingers that walk their way up to his nose and gently pinch it.

 

Ise laughs and wriggles away out of your lap, having turned a full three quarters from his original position as he lays down on his side to face you: now settling down beside _him_.

 

He props himself up on his elbow, implying that he has much still to chat about.

 

"Would it be bad if I never left?" he wonders, gingerly extending a hand to touch your face.

 

"I could... live here... and I'd get a job so we could afford nice things! This could be my... this could be our home," he says seriously, a tiny, wistful smile following as it twitches at the corner of his mouth.

 

"Natsuki," you pour, shadowing the hand that tentatively dusts your cheek, "this already is your home. You will always have a place to stay, whatever happens."

 

He gives a short, breathy laugh in response and closes his hand inside yours, bringing it to his chest.

 

"I really lo— I really... love being with you, y'know?"

 

You do know. But somehow hearing it actually expressed is not what you expected, because he says it in such a way that, for a moment, you think it could be more.

 

He gravitates toward you, just closing the already quite intimate space between you until his nose brushes the tip of yours.

 

As if he's using it to sense his way around your features with his eyes closed, he continues across your cheekbone, cupping the other side of your face with a coarse and virile hand that tries _so_ hard to be delicate where the curve of your jaw and your supple skin request a tenderness nothing like the firm grip a rugby ball requires.

 

It's new for him, you can tell. But you let him see what he wants for himself. He's confident at least, even if he is messy; all short, shuddering breaths that ghost across your lips from his, and coy nudges of his nose as he migrates toward the pliant pair of petals already waiting for him to try out.

 

"Can... can I kiss you?" he actually goes as far as to ask; his voice barely above a whisper as he lets out a long-held breath that tickles the flyaway flickers of hair framing your face.

 

You answer him without disrupting the balance of the mellow, curious bliss by watching him with low lids and using an equally sheer voice.

 

"Go ahead... if it feels right," you encourage, keeping your lips parted just enough for him to make a clean approach and capture them.

 

He's quick to take excitement, and he proves to be a surprisingly lovely kisser.

 

His lips are warm and slippery, but not unpleasantly so; it's actually rather sensual for such an earnest gesture of, primarily, _gratitude_.

 

You decide to give him a line to chase here, and make a very natural transition of adjusting yourself to see that your leg sits stationary between his.

 

You don't push against him or force it so that his crotch has to saddle your knee though, and that's why you know he's glad of it when he takes initiative and begins to rub against it of his own volition.

 

It starts slow at first; tentative and probing, like he's unsure how far you should go, but comfortable enough to find out regardless.

 

Just like the kiss, he gains confidence and advances— not hastily— but he's not in the habit of wasting any time deciding what he wants here, and once he's sure of himself he begins to steadily rut against you.

 

You bring a hand up to his face to help him stay; the movement makes it hard for him to keep the kiss alive, but your touch prompts him to improve and get closer by placing a hand on your waist to anchor himself with.

 

As the effort increases he lets out a shaky moan and leaves the kiss in favour of tucking his chin to his chest and resting his forehead against yours.

 

His cheeks are flushed and his eyelashes flutter as he concentrates on achieving pleasure, and you chuckle and nurse his warm cheek with your thumb while littering his face with brief little kisses.

 

He gets far into it enough to let a hazy sound pass his lips, and he's on the verge of needing to free himself from the constraints of his pants when, just like that, completely unwelcome, his phone starts to vibrate on the coffee table, jittering against the wood as it demands attention.

 

"Huh?" he murmurs dazedly, like he only just recognises there's a distraction. He stops rutting though and looks at you as if to ask what he should do.

 

He looks tempted to answer it. Actually, he looks _afraid_ not to.

 

It's gone midnight and it's unlikely to be anyone else, you both know that. It'd be nice to just ignore it; you're thinking of how best you can return the mood, but Ise is already dwindling.

 

"I... I should answer..." he whimpers, looking guiltily at the persistent object as it continues to chatter against the table.

 

"Go ahead," you say understandingly, kissing his forehead as if you're wishing him luck as he departs for war.

 

He rolls onto his side, immediately feeling a sting when he loses the sense of warmth and tenderness he received from just being entangled with you.

 

His voice is small and fearful when he picks up. You zone out to what he's saying; all you can see is how he flinches and makes nervous touches like gripping his arm or rubbing the back of his neck.

 

He even sits politely as he listens to the invisible voice on the other end, as if his brother's scrutiny can reach him without evening seeing him.

 

"Y— yes... I understand... I'll... I'll come home."

 

By the end of the call his voice has grown so quiet and so close to tears that it's barely above a whisper, and it's painful to watch as he just sits there for a minute, hands balled into fists in his lap and shoulders hunched as he grits his teeth and tries to tell you those four agonising words.

 

"I... h— have to go," he croaks.

 

That breaks him, and those bitter tears that have been skirting the edges of overflow all escape at once.

 

He gets up stiffly; snivels and wipes his nose on his sleeve, but he daren't look at you even as he's progressing to the door.

 

"Natsuki," you speak up.

 

He halts right away, and though the words, "p— please don't try to s— stop me," sound sure of themselves, his body language urges you to believe that he really _doesn't_ want to go.

 

"I'm not stopping you," you reassure, putting on your coat and swiping up your keys. "But I can't let you walk home on your own in the dark. I'll drive you back."

 

You really don't want to do this either. But you know that Ise can only find the courage to do things for himself if you let him make his own decisions.

 

You could tell him what's right and wrong, sure, but if he doesn't know it for himself then whatever decision he makes would be clouded by yours or Haruki's influence.

 

Natsuki would always have someone to turn to and somewhere to stay with you around, but even as much as you'd like, you can't just pick him up and rescue him.

 

If he leaves his home and his brother, then it needs to have been _his_ choice.

 

He looks at you helplessly; tilting his head and quietly begging that you'll just lock the door and hold him hostage. He's afraid, but that part of him that still loves his brother is compelling him to go back.

 

"Did he sound mad?" you test. For one thing, you certainly won't be taking him back if it's likely to put him in harm's way.

 

He shakes his head and sniffs again.

 

"He just sounded tired... I... I think maybe it's blown over," he reasons.

 

"Nacchan," you also think to reason, closing the space between you and framing his chin with your thumb and forefinger.

 

"If you and your brother are on talking terms and can work things out, then I'm happy," you choicely explain.

 

"But if at any point he frightens you, or hurts you, or threatens you... I'll be right there, okay? You just call me and I'll come and get you at any time, alright?"

 

He nods and, thankfully, gives a frail smile as well.

 

You like to think that Haruki has had enough time to regain his patience; that he and Natsuki can return to a relatively civil relationship. But part of you has become hyper-protective, and for most of the drive you're planing out conversations in your head of how you will respond should the older brother become even marginally unreasonable.

 

You see Ise to the foyer of their apartment block and give him a firm hug before he goes inside.

 

It doesn't need to be anymore painful than it is really, so you simply remind him that he just has to call you if he wants picking up at any point.

 

It's truly no different to saying goodbye to your best friend after a sleepover, where even though you'll see each other the next day at school, it's always a little wistful when the magic of your time together ends.

 

Unlike the aforementioned instance however, you actually do _not_ see Ise at school the next day.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

At first you chalk the absence up to the usual constraints of your timetables, but over lunch your other favourite truent collars you to ask about it too.

 

Ebumi's been skipping school for a couple of days which isn't out of the ordinary by any means, but you can tell that he's been struggling again by the tiredness in those usually sharp eyes, even though he gives it the signature cocky cackle and tries to act bolshy.

 

"Where's that old idiot Ise then?" he casually inquires.

 

Typical that when one of them is here the other  _isn't_.

 

"'Said he's been stayin' at yours... I was thinkin' of stoppin' by one night to hang actually!" he goes on to mention, sounding sure about it but not looking it quite as much as his face holds a tinge of a grimace even though he's grinning.

 

You soften your expression, wanting to let him know you're seeing behind the facade without exposing him.

 

"Well you know you're welcome to come over any time Ebucchi."

 

"Heh, maybe I will then," he chuckles; the longing in his eyes fading as the blush on his cheeks grows in its place.

 

The worry for Ise's absence subsides a little as the pair of you enjoy each other's company over lunch, and the rest of the day you try to occupy your mind with what you could make for dinner and if you can get away with doing tomorrow's homework in the morning.

 

It feels almost like the last couple of nights hardly even happened. Your apartment is just as it always has been; peaceful, tidy... even his subtle smell that Ise brought with him is barely detectable anymore.

 

You're tempted around ten o'clock to text him when your evening devolves into mindlessly watching TV while perusing social media feeds. _Naturally_ you want to know if he's okay, but you hesitate.

 

Maybe he just needs to be left alone? Maybe him and Haruki are working things out? Then again, if there's ever any risk that he's in trouble, you would much rather quash the possibility right away than ignore it out of politeness.

 

'hey, just checking in (*´・ｖ・)' does the trick. You don't expect an immediate reply, but being assured that you've reached him is enough to keep concern at bay for now.

 

Getting to sleep is a little hard tonight; there's an uneasy feeling from all of a sudden having your bed back to yourself instead of the quickly accustomed to sight you had of Ise resting soundly next to you.

 

You wake up around one, seemingly for no reason at all when you're reminded only after instinctively turning over to ask Ise if he is alright, that he _isn't_ there.

 

Not half an hour later though, you're woken again for a genuine reason. Your phone alerts you on repeat that you're getting a call and even though you have to squint into the bright light you can easily make out both the green button and the name 'Nacchan' on the screen.

 

"Hey," you answer, bleary but audible as you rub your eyes and turn onto your side trying to summon as much consciousness as you can.

 

"I need you to come get me," you hear. It's strained, barely more than a highly distressed whisper which is followed by a smothered sob.

 

"Oh god," you curse quietly, sitting up right away as that elusive bout of consciousness smacks right into you and jolts you into action.

 

"Please come get me, oh god _please_ ," Ise begs.

 

He's clearly crying, but wherever he is right now he's trying to keep his voice down despite the agony he's in.

 

You swing your legs over the bed and one-handedly tug on your discarded jeans, staying on the phone with him as you progress around the house at top speed to urgently grab your coat and keys and lastly put some shoes on.

 

"Please come get me," Ise sobs quietly. "Please I'm— I'm s— scared, I'm scared... I'm really scared!"

 

"It's alright Nacchan, I'm coming to get you. I've just left the house," you narrate to him as you get in your car and start the ignition, putting him on loud speaker as you sit the device on your dashboard.

 

"Stay with me, okay? I'll let you know exactly where I am and when I'll get to you sweetheart."

 

He nods then remembers you can't see so replies again with a croaky sound, clutching the phone to his ear for dear life.

 

"Where are you right now, darling? Are you at home?"

 

"Y— yeah I'm— I'm hiding," he whimpers, his voice still straining to be heard without... well... being heard.

 

"Okay sweetheart, where are you hiding? I'll come right there to get you," you say, coaching him through it while you speed along the contrastingly peaceful early hour roads through the city.

 

"I'm— in H— Haruki's room," he squeaks, "in— in the wardrobe... I'm h— hiding!" He reiterates; desperate.

 

"Okay, good boy, I'll be there soon, I'm going to come straight to you, okay? Is your brother still in the house?"

 

At this Ise sobs, descending into unintelligible pleas as he tries to explain to you but simply can't get the words out _and_ battle his distress.

 

You hush him softly, wishing you could do more; wishing you could _already_ be there to hold him and protect him.

 

"Nacchan, just listen instead, okay? I'll tell you what's going to happen, and you just say yes or no if you can do what I'm going to ask, understand?"

 

It takes him a moment, fighting through the lack of breath and sniffles to do more than just nod his head frantically, but he manages a, "y— yes."

 

"I'm going to assume Haruki is in the apartment—"

 

"Yes," he needlessly confirms, clutching his phone frightfully tight.

 

"Okay. I'm just round the corner for you now sweetheart. I want you to stay exactly where you are no matter what happens..." you scale the building up for size when you pull up and sit outside.

 

"I'm going to be about five minutes getting to you. I'll come and find you so don't leave your hiding spot for anything, understand? Five minutes, try to count it... starting now."

 

"Y— yes, okay I—" his voice stops abruptly then, and you hear the tiniest cry, like the mournful sound of a puppy that's lost its ball under a cabinet and lays there weeping hopelessly for it to be retrieved.

 

"He's here," Ise whimpers in an even shallower voice. It couldn't be any quieter if he tried!

 

"Oh, he's gunna' find me," the boy sobs, covering his mouth over the receiver as he shuffles back inside the wardrobe as far as he can go.

 

"Natsuki, you little shit," Haruki slurs.

 

You can hear him clearer than you can hear Natsuki, and it's apparent right away that the usually articulate man is drunk.

 

That's enough to lend to your imagination how this situation has come about, but imagination isn't exactly what you need right now.

 

Or so you think, until you spot the fire alarm box just as you reach the first flight of stairs in the apartment foyer.

 

"Please, please he's gunna' find me!" Ise whimpers.

 

"Stay put Natsuki, he's not going to get you," you assure, wasting not a second more before you break the little window and trigger the alarm.

 

The second there is violent noise ringing throughout the entire block, you take off into a sprint and dart up the stairs before people start flooding out of their respective compartments in droves.

 

Thankfully the Ises only live a flight up, and you're able to hide under the second stairwell as the disgruntled masses of tenants flock into the parking lot outside, blinded to anyone such as yourself by the various degrees of anger and bewilderment at being woken at such an unsocial hour.

 

"Natsuki... god damn it," Haruki grunts, knowing he ought to heed the warning even in his less reflexive state.

 

The relief he feels when he sees his brother conceding to the noise and retreating from his near-investigation of the wardrobe is far more than the unpleasant sound of a fire alarm can subdue.

 

He covers his ears, still clutching his phone though, and outside you are watching keenly; dead set on seeing Haruki Ise come out of that door.

 

He does! and the minute he's merged with the tail end of the crowd and begun descending the stairs, you're off like a bullet from a gun, straight toward Natsuki.

 

It takes you only a moment to navigate the layout of their house. Haruki's door is open anyway and you can see the slatted doors of the cupboard from here.

 

You walk swiftly, gripping your phone in hand. Your heart is racing, and it's weird because up to now you'd felt completely calm and focussed just to get here.

 

But walking up to the closet, not knowing what state Natsuki would be in or if you'd even be able to get him up on his feet is in fact nerve-racking.

 

You've almost grown accustomed to the alarm's deafening caution, and you've blocked it out completely by the time you come to open the wardrobe and are met with a welcome sight.

 

He's been unsuspecting of your approach up till now as he cowers and shields his ears, but when he sees that it's you he stops flinching and wells up as he cries your name.

 

"Nacchan," you sigh with relief, going to your knees and embracing him.

 

"It's okay. It's all okay. I've got you," you promise him.

 

You want to just stay here and hold him forever, but you can't waste time comforting him now and risk being caught, so you give him a conclusive squeeze and remind him once more that he's safe before helping him to his feet.

 

The fire alarm stops just as you're telling him rather loudly to get his things, and for a moment he panics when he realises that the shelter you had of the all-encompassing sound is gone, and now all you have are a few precious minutes at best.

 

"Don't worry about packing, just grab some clothes. We're leaving."

 

He's almost glad to take orders; relieving him of even the responsibility of having to think his own way out of this makes him quicker to gather the belongings he needs and take your hand.

 

You decide against using the stairs when a brief glance out of the window alerts you to the fact that everyone is heading back inside. The concierge must have shut the alarm off because you're certain that should have warranted a big enough incident for the fire dept to come out.

 

Anyway, it hardly matters. You've got Natsuki and he is _safe_ and _un_ harmed.

 

The pair of you tiptoe out of the flat and down the fire escape on the side of the building, landing you just to the right of the entrance.

 

You watch from a safe distance as the gaggle of furious tenants wade back inside, and you can be sure Haruki is in their midst.

 

"Come on you," you sweetly encourage, leading him by the hand all the way to your car and keeping keen eyes on the building for any enraged brothers hurtling your way.

 

"It's okay, you're safe," you keep reminding Natsuki as you help him into the passenger side.

 

He doesn't _look_ terribly okay; a little pale and shaky actually, but... he _is_ safe, and for now it's enough. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Poor Natsuki is so tired and emotionally overdrawn that by the time you're actually moving, leaving everything that just happened behind you, he can barely hold up his own head.

 

He's nothing but an empty shell when you arrive home. You open the door for him on his side, and for a moment he looks at you like he doesn't even know what planet he's on.

 

His eyes are sunken, all heavy and sore from crying so much. He looks up listlessly as you offer him your hand; like a puppy receiving the command, he almost bats your palm with the weight of his own hand taking yours.

 

Just that action is too much effort for the poor little mite, and you can feel the heaviness in his limbs just by seeing the arduousness in him getting out of the car even _with_ your help.

 

"Come on sweetheart," you coo to him softly, taking most of the strain as you guide him up the steps to your place.

 

He leans on you heavily as you open the door, and just stands there mindlessly as you prop him against the wall for a moment to lock up once you're inside.

 

"Let's get your shoes off pumpkin," you continue to speak to him, kneeling and quietly unlacing his boots for him.

 

He has the sense to find his balance, lightly steadying himself by putting both hands on your shoulders as he lifts one foot and then the other to be freed of his shoes.

 

"Okay?" you smile up at him warmly. Catching your gaze is too much though, and as you rise to meet him he timidly wraps his arms around your neck and starts to cry onto your shoulder without restraint.

 

"Ah, Nacchan," you tut, holding him like the most fragile, wounded little thing you've ever touched in your life.

 

"Come and tell me about it," you soothe, lowering one arm to his waist and guiding him over to the barrage of blankets in the makeshift snug; this week clad in silver and eggshell blue sheets that band the futons together in the middle of the living room.

 

He lacks all grace as he gets down on his knees and curls in on himself immediately. You let him down carefully nevertheless, and drape a fleece over him before laying on your side to mirror him.

 

"Talking's good, Nacchan. Try to explain it to me," you prompt.

 

You use a very tender voice; soft like candlelight but rolling and constant like a wave. You then reach out to admire the ringlet that simply keeps returning to its place in the middle of his forehead, smiling as you wind it around your finger and stroke his hair.

 

Being where he can see you and giving him something to focus on, he's reduced to sharp hiccups and short sniffles soon while studying the peaceful expression you wear to comfort him.

 

His eyes circle the circumference of your face, stopping to admire the individual features, and before long he is calm. He listens to you telling him to breathe deeply, and follows the instruction without even thinking.

 

" _Good_ , that's good," you pour. Your tone is brimming with an abundance of praise for him, and he responds with a shy smile as his cheeks become rosy.

 

You bring your forehead to rest against his then, and gently brush noses with him.

 

"I'll protect you, Natsuki. You're safe here... so... can we talk about it? Just a little?"

 

He sniffles again and thinks about it, closing his eyes as if he needs to recall.

 

"That... that was scary," he proclaims, his relaxed hands resting on your shoulders suddenly tightening into fists as fresh tears overfill is sore and sunken eyes again.

 

"It _was_ scary," you assure him, slipping one arm under him and the other over him to meet in the middle and pull him into a protective embrace.

 

"It _was_ scary, you're right. But you were brave. You were _so_ brave! And you were smart to call for help, too. You were brilliant," you hush him, dousing him in reassurances.

 

"He's never— he was so mad— he's never d— done— he's never been like that before though!"

 

"Done what, sweetheart? What did he do to you?" you inquire without exposing your desperation to know so you can go round tomorrow and kick his ass.

 

"He came home drunk," Ise snivels, trying to get it together because his head is starting to hurt and his teeth are starting to chatter.

 

"He was drunk... but he— he said I should leave and I didn't I— I was _stupid_ ," he hiccups, getting ahead of himself before he's even taken the breath he needs to speak with.

 

"I stayed 'cuz— 'cuz I was mad too... I— I started an argument—" he starts to take all his breaths at once, and you have to halt him to calm him down again before he can continue, but you remain patient.

 

"I thought if he was drunk he'd... just... _ah_ , I dunno'... I just made him mad! He threw a bottle at me and when I ran he— he said he was gunna' hit me so I h— hid!"

 

"Okay... it's okay," you add between each utterance.

 

"That's when I call— called you," he finishes breathily.

 

"That's fine... that's fine, Natsuki," you purr, stroking his hair in a mindless, consolatory routine.

 

"You're safe. It's all over now," you remind him in a soft lull as he relaxes against you and recovers gradually.

 

You must have spent a good hour just laying together. The room is tranquil; any sounds of the outside world are absorbed by the walls, protecting the two of you as you share in the peace and sanctuary of the little nest.

 

Ise is calm now, snoring softly after crying himself out in your arms.

 

It feels right having him there though. After aching to rescue him not just yourself, but on behalf of the others too, finally getting to say to him, "you are safe," is relief incarnate.

 

His body is so warm and solid. He's not overly muscular or anything, but he's certainly compact. He's nice to hold, anyway.

 

You admire him for a while longer, letting time tick on unaccounted for. You stroke the back of his head tenderly as you have been doing since his tears started to recede and he'd begun searching for rest upon closing his tired, stinging eyes.

 

They're still puffy and agitated; his eyelashes still damp as teary dewdrops cling to them, and his skin still blotchy from all the huffing and crying he's done.

 

He looks angelic though; almost childlike as he sleeps with a serene smile juxtaposed against the otherwise painful state of his round little face.

 

You find yourself smiling too though. That's a wonder about Ise, really. He may harbour great sadness; carrying it on his shoulders or wearing it on his sleeve, but when he smiles and it is genuine, no one can resist smiling back.

 

It's so pleasant... so healing to just have this wounded little soldier with you, constantly recalling the fact that he is safe and sound as he deserves to be.

 

You carefully bring your hand away from the back of his head and cherish the outermost plane of his jaw and cheekbone with your knuckles; relaxed and tender as they brush against the peach fuzz thatched under his chin.

 

A light snicker escapes you. Perhaps it's the thought of what potential the bristly little crop of hair has; Natsuki with a beard is _quite_ a mental image!

 

You stop and jolt a little, catching your voice before it betrays your surprise and fixing your gaze questioningly toward the direction of the front door.

 

The noise comes again, no more urgent than the first but exactly the same three knocks.

 

You're unsure if you should answer it. What if it's Haruki?!

 

Would he have been able to find you here? what if he called the police? what if you were seen taking Natsuki away and it looked like a kidnapping or something bad?

 

"Natsuki," you whisper, rueful for waking him, but genuinely feeling the need to out of concern.

 

"Eh?" he starts groggily, rubbing his eyes as he responds to a gentle shake.

 

If it is Haruki you'll _definitely_ argue of course. Hell, if it's the _police_ you'll argue! But having Natsuki awake as you go to answer the door is certainly preferable.

 

"Hm? What's up?" he queries through a yawn, sitting up with his little horns pointing at odd angles like a dog's ears might.

 

"There's someone at the door. Stay put okay?"

 

"Huh?!" he panics, "w— wait it's... its four in the morning! It could be dangerous to—"

 

You're already in the hallway, but as you turn the key and cautiously reveal your late night— _very_ early morning caller— your heart lets go of all the tension it had been holding and you give a sigh of relief.

 

"Jesus, you scared me!" you cuss.

 

"H— hey, sorry... can I—"

 

"Who is it?!" Ise demands, hurrying over in case he must protect you, (a little late now of course _had_ there been a threat waiting.)

 

"Eh?! Ebumi?" the brunet intones.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surpriiiise!!! (ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ  
> sorry for any mistakes im watching star trek it's super distracting asdghgjn~


	6. Chapter 6

"Ise! Y— you're here, y— _oi_! Ya' crazy bastard, ya' had me _worried_! Ya' didn't answer any of my texts! Why weren't ya' at school?!" the blond demands to know, relieved for the most part to see his friend back in safe hands, but also heartbroken by the lack of communication between bros.

 

"I— ah, sorry... it's really my bad," the other boy concedes, submitting for once since he knows an apology is due, and guiltily rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"What are you doing here so late though, Ebucchi?" you then deem it appropriate to ask.

 

"Ah— I... got kicked out again," he bashfully explains, looking away as he humbly grips his arm and grits his teeth in an effort to stop the tears from coming.

 

"I didn't wanna'... y'know... be a bother— sorry I came at such a stupid time I just..." his voice hitches and Ise steps closer, resting a hand on your far shoulder.

 

"Can I stay here too?" Ebumi finally manages to ask, wringing the hem of his sweatshirt as he looks at you with hopeful but apologetic eyes.

 

You smile and step aside to let him in.

 

"Welcome to the pound," you joke, earning a nod and a grin from Ise behind you and a relieved chuckle from the other delinquent as he dries his eyes hastily and comes inside the house.

 

You lock up for good this time, and let Ise guide his pal to the living room while you go into the kitchen to boil the kettle.

 

"What happened man?" you hear Ise ask as he takes a seat beside his best friend on the couch.

 

Ebumi is hunched over, looking pensive. His eyes are waterlogged; perhaps too much to notice the evidence of similar grief in Ise's right now.

 

"I was waitin' for ma to come home from work... couldn't... go to sleep without her bein' in the house," he sniffles.

 

Natsuki goes straight from being the griever to the comforter as he puts a reassuring hand on Ebumi's back and rubs in circles, nodding as the other boy tries to get his words out.

 

"She weren't happy to see me," the blond hiccups, trying to dab his eyes without smearing black ink everywhere.

 

"She was all, 'what ya' still up for? why ya' gotta' cause me problems all the time?'"

 

Ebumi descends into a hysterical moment of despair then, huffing as he tries to catch his breath and wipe away his tears quicker than they can come.

 

"It's okay," Ise soothes, sliding his arm all the way across Ebumi's back to clasp his hand around his far shoulder and give him a reassuring squeeze.

 

"I _just_ — I just wanted to see she got home safe, y— y'know? I weren't tryin' to be disobedient or whatever!"

 

"I know man, I know you weren't. You were just lookin' out for her."

 

Ebumi nods, fighting back a sob that forces its way out regardless.

 

"That bastard Takagi doesn't even do that! He was fuckin' fast asleep when she got back!" he exclaims, balling up his fists in anger.

 

"But she thought I was givin' him trouble by stayin' up late so she t— told me to stay s— somewhere else..."

 

Ise makes a sympathetic tutting sound and hugs his friend with both arms, prompting Ebumi to lean on him.

 

"That ain't fair. She at least oughta hear ya' out."

 

"Well... whatever," the winger snivels, "ain't like she cares where I go."

 

"You're safe here though, that's all that matters. An' you got us, yeah? We'll take care of ya' don't worry!" Ise beams.

 

Ebumi nods in agreement and sniffles, dabbing his nose gingerly as he just relies on his bro for a little while.

 

It helps, honestly. Having someone to talk to about it, and the physical reassurance is nice too.

 

The kettle boiled a while ago, but you wanted to give the two some time alone. It's good for Ebumi to open up, and it's good for Ise to regain a bit of perspective so that he can take a break from his own troubles and comfort someone else.

 

"Here you go guys," you say, softly directing them to the tray of tea and cookies as you set it down on the coffee table.

 

Ebumi perks up when he sees treats, and the pair of them help themselves quietly.

 

"Here," you smile in a wry way, balling up a fleece and throwing it over to the blond.

 

It hits him in the face with a barely even audible 'whumf' but Ebumi acts like he's just been assaulted and you and Ise can't help but laugh at his dramatics.

 

"Thanks," he grins, wrapping himself up.

 

"Oi, oi, lemme' see that?" he quickly gestures when he notices you're about to set your phone on top of the speakers.

 

"We gunna' have some music? let me choose!"

 

You smirk and toss your phone over to him, making the conscious effort not to hit him in the face this time.

 

"Hey what ya' doing?!" Ise frowns over his friend's shoulder. He's quick to notice and object to the addition of heavy metal songs.

 

"What?! Ya' told me ya' liked the stuff I sent ya'!" Ebumi defends himself.

 

"Yeah but we don't wanna' listen to that now! Put chill music on idiot," the brunet reasons, pulling you into the debate as well.

 

"This _is_ chill music," Ebumi mutters, conceding nevertheless and constructing an ambient compilation while you and Ise start up a video game.

 

After eating pretty much all the snacks in the house, the three of you crash out for a few hours or so before sunrise.

 

The curtains are drawn, but there's a very tepid navy blue hue seeping around the walls of the slatted blinds; not enough to be considered daybreak yet, but it's getting there.

 

You wake between the two boys. Ise is in your arms again, but Ebumi seems to have been a little restless beside you. His blanket has tangled up underneath him, and he's shivering as he huddles up against your back for warmth.

 

Clearly he's still asleep or he'd have righted this himself, so you carefully free your arms from Ise and roll over very smoothly to face the blond for a change.

 

There's another duvet on his side that has been scrunched up, probably while you were all play-fighting and trying to wrestle one another for the last milkis.

 

You reach across for the feather-filled sheet and pull it over him, tucking him in. A smile overcomes you when you note that he's no longer shivering, and you take a moment to admire your other little lodger by gently pushing back his bangs to reveal his forehead.

 

It's amusing for some reason; he looks so funny with his hair all swept back, and like this you can see the tiny telltale appearance of his naturally dark roots.

 

You haven't seen him with dark hair before, he hasn't had it since you've known him, but you ruminate that it might be a nice look for him; it's almost a shame really.

 

A quiet murmur of mild displeasure gets your attention, and you feel Ise's strong arms reaching for you and pulling you back toward him.

 

"Okay?" you whisper to make sure, watching over your shoulder to catch any signs of actual consciousness.

 

He's still asleep, despite the adorable frown he's wearing. Clearly he was just getting a little chilly without your body there to sap heat from because the creases in his forehead iron themselves out nicely once he has you in his arms.

 

The minor disturbance makes Ebumi stir, probably because you had to stop petting him for a moment. His eyelids flutter; those long lashes casting shadows on his cheeks each time they close again.

 

The makings of your name leak from his lips dazedly, like he's not sure if it's you because he can't quite see yet.

 

"You're alright sweetheart," you assure him, reaching out again to caress his cheek with the back of your fingers.

 

"Wha'time is'i?" he slurs, scrunching up his nose as a yawn stretches his features into a sleepy looking gawk.

 

"I'm not sure, maybe about half five— six o'clock," you estimate.

 

He closes his eyes again then, clapping his lips as he gets comfortable. His hand comes up to encase yours, holding it to his cheek before he asks, "can we cuddle?"

 

"Of course angel," you reply, removing your hand from his face as you lift your outside arm up for him to snuggle under.

 

"Oh," he grunts; surprised but still drowsy in his tone, "Ise..." he reminds himself, putting his hand somewhere else after it accidentally touches his and encroaches on his territory, as it is.

 

Ebumi tucks his head under your chin then, shuffling down under the covers to comfortably rest against your chest.

 

He fidgets for quite a while, grunting as he tries to get settled, and you have to avoid snickering because you think he's like an old man trying to find the right position to sit in his favourite armchair or a dog circling its bed a few times before laying in it.

 

"Comfy?" you inquire sarcastically once he finally stops shuffling.

 

"Mm," he grumbles, taking your outside hand in his outside hand and firmly placing it in the small of his back for security.

 

"M'yeah... am now," he sighs, trailing off into a light snore pretty much straight after.

 

You're not sure if you ever fully fall asleep after that. Between the two of them there's always mumbling or adjusting of position, but truthfully you don't mind.

 

Having the pair of them here, safe and feeling loved, is worth a few less total hours of rest.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my fav chapter i hope u all enjoyed (´∀｀)♡  
> ((tonight's excuse for any mistakes: my friend was reading creepy pastas to me while i edited this sorry asdhfujkl))


	7. Chapter 7

Even after morning comes and goes and afternoon is your new starting time, the three of you aren't particularly in any hurry to get ready for what's left of the day.

 

You should be in school, but after last night's overexcitement, sleep seemed far more important.

 

It's not too late for you to make plans though, and you've had something in mind since the early hours of being sandwiched between the two snoring delinquents.

 

"Hey you two," you pipe up, leaning over the couch to watch them play video games as you towel dry your hair after taking your turn in the shower.

 

There's an overall nice honeysuckle smell permeating the room since everyone is using your shower gel, and for once the pair of them look genuinely refreshed now that they're up, clean and fed, and out of their grubby uniforms.

 

"I've got errands to run, here's a spare key in case you want to go out I dunno'," you mention casually.

 

Ise is the only one doing well enough at Mario Karts to look away from the screen; Ebumi is just seething beside him and being way too rough with the wheel.

 

"Mm," he ponders, taking a look outside to briefly weigh up the enticement level of the storm clouds gathering overhead.

 

"Nah, we're gunna' stay in today," he concludes.

 

"Oi ma, get some more snacks yeah? We ran out!" Ebumi calls to you as you're about to leave.

 

"Jesus, you don't half make yourself at home do you? I'll get your snacks, brat, but don't call me ma, damn!" you scold him, sharing in the resulting laughter even as you're closing the door behind you.

 

It's not an _entire_ lie; you certainly plan on running errands... but only after you've paid a visit to Haruki. He should be coming home from work any minute now.

 

You'd considered actually showing up at his workplace and humiliating him with a confrontation in the presence of all his coworkers, but you really couldn't bring yourself to be quite that malicious.

 

For Natsuki's sake if no one else's, you decided against pushing it that far.

 

You watch for a while from your car, debating whether or not there'd be an opportunity to just march up and chew him out, or whether it would be something you'd have to handle with real thought.

 

He's on the phone; you see this as he turns into the paved entrance of the apartment block. He's struggling to juggle though.

 

There are papers wedged between the elbow belonging to the same arm that is holding the phone to his ear, and in the other hand he holds his briefcase as well as several thick manilla envelopes.

 

You catch a fragment of his discussion from where you are. There's a great deal of apologising and remorseful acknowledgements on his end.

 

He looks haggard and untidy; clearly it's been a long day, and it actually makes your anger waver somewhat when you see him hang up his phone and everything he's balancing slips.

 

You're already getting out of the car when he fails to catch the first of the files that start to slide, and you're there only seconds after it all crumbles and he drops his phone as well as the remaining papers.

 

"That's a lot to manage," you comment cordially, gathering the fanned out sheets into both hands and neatening them by using the concrete to align the stray files.

 

"Here," you conclude, handing his phone to him as you collect that up as well.

 

You notice the screen has smashed, and he seems to notice _you_ accounting for it, because it prompts him to reassure you that it was already like that.

 

"Thank you," he says with genuine sincerity. It surprises you how calm and civil he is, and it's all you can do to blink at him for a moment before getting to your feet and holding the stack of papers to your chest.

 

"Want me to carry these? I don't mind holding them at least while you find your keys next," you offer cheerily.

 

A reserved or... perhaps _involuntary_ smile twitches on his lips before he actually accepts the gesture. You follow quietly to the familiar front door then, but to your further surprise, Haruki Ise invites you _in_.

 

"Put those on the table, if you would," he instructs once you reach the kitchen.

 

Maybe it was the urgency of your last visit that prevented you from noticing, but the smell of cigarette smoke is particularly strong and you're glad Natsuki is away from here all the more.

 

"Coffee?" he inquires, quirking an eyebrow casually as he looks at you over his shoulder.

 

"Oh, mmm, okay— please," you decide, thinking automatically that it best to decline but then reminding yourself why you're actually here.

 

You're not sure anymore if this will go anything like how you'd planned in your head however. For starters, the situation isn't _nearly_ as hostile as you expected, and on top of that you're hardly in a position to blast him before making a swift and gracious departure.

 

The kettle boiling comes to a stop, and soon it's replaced with the sound of hot liquid hitting coffee grounds and slowly filling each mug with that pleasantly soothing tinker.

 

"Um, Har—"

 

"I've not seen you around, do you live here?" he addresses you first, not meeting your gaze until he's turned and set both mugs down on the table.

 

"Ah... no, just visiting someone," you say unconvincingly.

 

"Huh, I see..."

 

His gaze lifts from the bottom of his mug. It's cold and calculative, but actually not as penetrating as you expect from his tone.

 

He's tired, you deduce. There's no fight to be had here. No yelling to do. This is a man in need of a break.

 

Haruki sighs and raises his glasses off the bridge of his nose as he runs his fingers underneath the little plates, massaging the crease between his eyes thoughtfully.

 

"Well, you seem like a nice kid. Thanks for your help earlier."

 

His tone isn't modest, but it _is_ sincere even with the tiresomeness that weights it.

 

"Ah! Yeah no problem! Thanks for the coffee," you remember to say. You're keen to the hint, wanting to leave sharpish at this point.

 

The tables really seem to have turned now that you find yourself actually wanting to get away. In fact you kind of hope to _avoid_ any chance of revealing your identity now.

 

"Well, I should get going. It was nice to meet you!" you conclude formally with a confident smile to mask your sheepishness.

 

The older Ise brother just nods and follows you to the door before opening it to see you out.

 

"Here," he says almost defeatedly.

 

You turn a little faster than one trying to be inconspicuous would, but you're momentarily stunned to see outstretched is Natsuki's neatly folded, nicely pressed rugby kit.

 

"He'll be needing this."

 

You go to take it, feeling somewhat panicked as you realise all at once that you'd been no anonymous passerby in his house; like a blind rabbit entering a burrow of snakes.

 

"You... know who I am already, huh?" you murmur, feeling guilt replace the panic.

 

"Mm. I've listened to enough of Natsuki's stories to recognise a description... he realły never shuts up about you."

 

It's a real turn around from the attitude you'd braced yourself to accept and return. You were so ready for battle, yet in just a few alterations to your best laid plan to confront Haruki, you've found yourself with no cards to play at all as you just blink at him in bewilderment.

 

"I'm afraid you can't keep him," he informs, righting his spectacles before making eye contact for a third time. He leans on the door frame then as you tentatively take Natsuki's clothes and fold the fresh garments over your arm.

 

It's the best you can do to simply nod, showing you understand that but not really knowing what's appropriate to respond with otherwise.

 

"Well then, maybe next time we'll have more to talk about. Good night," he concludes, closing the door calmly after you nod and smile instinctively before walking away.

 

Your footfalls are slow, echoing the thoughts you're deeply immersed in as you steadily progress across the road to your car.

 

The way he conduced the farewell with a reserved but knowing smirk makes you realise that perhaps this encounter was never in your favour for manipulating.

 

It seems rather clear from the exchange that Haruki would have never argued with you in the first place, whether you'd come at him that way or not.

 

He'd been... reasonable. Even knowing beforehand who you are and deceiving you into thinking otherwise only made it apparent that... maybe he'd _always_ been prepared to _like_ you somewhat.

 

 _Maybe_ he's known all this time that the relationship between him and Natsuki is strained and damaged. Maybe his silence is _gratitude_ , and his concession is his way of doing the right thing in letting Natsuki go while quietly accepting your help.

 

Maybe... Haruki Ise isn't a villain, just a very tired, very helpless big brother that's as much in need of rescue as his sibling...

 

It stays on your mind even as you're driving away, but you return to your senses in time to remember you need to go to the store to get toiletries for your adoptees.

 

It's getting late now after the slightly detoured detour, but you hardly think the boys will protest takeout for dinner, so after shopping for toothbrushes that come in colours the pair aren't going to fight over, you pick up food on the way home.

 

Much like the previous night the group of you spend it playing video games and grappling with one another over who's most deserving of the last candied strawberry.

 

Ebumi crashes out before you and Natsuki however, and you're tempted to play pranks on him until you consider the possibility that putting his hand in a glass of warm water or drawing on his face in sharpie might get you killed.

 

Instead you and Ise watch early morning TV quietly. He has more confidence this time to put his arm around you, and you gradually shift into a cosy position.

 

You can feel his eyes on you all the time, but you don't look at him, even though he'd blush if you did and it would be adorable.

 

"Hey," he whispers, giving your arm a squeeze.

 

"Mm?"

 

"Thank— thanks for everythin'."

 

Now you _do_ look up at him, and you smile realising how close you are to one another.

 

"Don't mention it," you grin, brushing noses with him before resting your head on his shoulder.

 

"I mean it," he goes on; his eyes still on you.

 

"You're... really something else... I dunno'— I dunno' how to thank y—"

 

"Nacchan," you interrupt, noticing the hitch in his voice that may be on its way to a sob.

 

"I've got you, you're safe," you hush, pressing a gentle kiss to his bottom lip and then putting your head back on his shoulder like it was nothing.

 

He laughs lightly, and holds you closer. You can pretty much feel the heat from his cheeks when he kisses the top of your head and stays there for a few serene moments.

 

You're smiling too and steadily twine your fingers between his, cuddling peacefully while Ebumi snores on the sofa behind you.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no excuses for mistakes tonight i was just eager to share ;3;   
> hope y'all enjoy~ <3


	8. Epilogue

The excitement of the boy in the front seat is practically tangible when you finally spy the car pulling up outside the house and slowly reversing into a space on the street.

 

Natsuki emerges on the passenger side before the engine even stops and hastily goes to grab his overnight bag from the back seat, slamming the door shut with more vigour than is necessary.

 

He's scolded half-heartedly by Haruki as the taller Ise brother also gets out and comes round to the sidewalk.

 

You go to open the door when you see him approaching at an awkward jog; eager to join in when he sees Ebumi appear over your shoulder.

 

"Natsuki," his brother calls to him.

 

"Huh? Oh!" the brunet grins, turning back and giving a brief bow to his brother before Haruki places a preemptive hand on his shoulder and the pair hug each other.

 

"Oi loser, hurry up we're hungry and we wanna' put on a movie already!" the blond caws across the complex from right beside you.

 

"Ebucchi," you reprimand, nudging him in the ribs with your elbow and earning a playful smirk as he tries to wrestle you into a headlock for it.

 

"You be good, alright? Remember your manners," Haruki says; stern as always but with a notably kinder edge to his gaze.

 

"I will!" the younger brother grins.

 

"Oi Natsuki!" Ebumi shrieks, growing impatient to order food.

 

"I'm comin' shut up!" the other boy retaliates. "Heh, s— see you on Tuesday," he then smiles at his brother.

 

Haruki simply nods, but there's no hiding the fraction of a change on his face as a tiny smirk appears at the corner of his lips.

 

Natsuki barrels up the steps to your apartment then and tackles Ebumi into what soon becomes a hearty embrace between bros.

 

You glance back with the remnants of a grin, and offer a thoughtful wave to Haruki as he is about to get back into his car.

 

You wouldn't call it _friendship_ per se, but when he returns the gesture along with a civil smile, you think maybe there's understanding at the very least.

 

If nothing else, there must be gratitude, because Haruki goes out of his way now to drop off and collect his younger brother from your place sometimes as often as three nights a week.

 

It's a silent agreement; a routine that just sort of formed through Natsuki's alternating preference of places to call home each week, but it doesn't really need solidifying anyway.

 

You'd known from your first introduction to Haruki that night that you shouldn't ever expect another thank you, not for something like this. Graciousness and humility are Natsuki's forté.

 

Though the elder still lets you know every now and then by sending his brother with thinly veiled tokens of gratitude like money for takeaway and, just the once, even flowers.

 

You close the door as the little car begins to pull away, and turn to a scene that's become very familiar over the past couple of months.

 

"Give me the popcorn!" Ebumi cries, reaching across for the bowl held out of reach while he takes the TV remote in the other hand.

 

"I thought you were orderin' in, idiot! It's your turn," Natsuki protests, lifting the bowl even higher over his head.

 

You can already see there's going to be a spillage, and safely confiscate it on your way to the kitchen.

 

"Ma he ain't sharin'!" the blond whines petulantly.

 

You sigh and despair at the hideously frequent nickname, throwing a cushion in his general direction.

 

"I told you, I ain't your ma brat," you play along, picking up the phone in place of the popcorn bowl.

 

"Anyway... what do you nerds want on your pizza?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading feel free to leave me fic suggestions over on tumblr~ ♡


End file.
